Extreme changes just for you
by fmafan014
Summary: EdxWin, AlxOC. What if win gave something up for the two people she loved the most, and Granny was gone. Rated M for alittle of languge and manly fluff and alittle more. Read the disclamer! its importent!
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Please do not flame this or whatever. This is just my opinion and view on a way Ed and Win could get together.

Parings: EdxWin, AlxOC

Warning: this story manly takes place in a different time and place. So if you don't like it, don't continue reading.

It was around midnight, in a small town called Resemboll, when the front door to the Rockbell house opened and closed just as quietly as it had opened. There was just a hint of sound as two silent figures made it up the flight of stairs.

Winry Rockbell sat up in bed ready to scream but was stopped by a hand over her mouth. She could make out two semi-tall figures. Both had long hair but one was slightly broader then the other.

The figure that wasn't holding its hand over her mouth was by the window peering out through a slit in the curtains. When the figure spoke Winry blinked in surprise.

"Edward hurry. They could be here any moment."

Winry focused her attention on the figure with its hand over her mouth. She could just make out the figures eyes. Those eyes would be ones she could and would never forget. Those were eyes that had haunt her dreams for years. But… they looked different at the moment. The gold in them was slightly redder.

The figure spoke quietly

"Are you going to scream Winry?"

She shook her head slightly as he removed his hand. She whispered, slightly leaning up

"Edward? Alphonse? Is that you?!"

The figure by the window nodded

"Yes Winry, its brother and me. Edward hurry and ask, we don't have a lot of time."

Edward nodded as Winry looked at him

"Win? You love us right?"

Winry was confused but nodded slightly.

"Winry..? You would do anything for us, right?"

She frowned but nodded again

"Yes Ed. You know I would."

Ed grabbed Winry's hands and looked down holding them

"Winry… me and Al have changed. We want you to… join us."

She looked from Ed to Alphonse at the window

"What… have you become?"

Ed looked up at her with sad filled eyes

"Winry… we're…"

But before Ed could finish, Al interrupted him standing right next to Winry and slightly startled her

"We're Vampires Winry."

Ed looked down at his hands still holding hers while Winry looked from his sad expression to Al's emotionless one, and spoke uncertainly

"Ed, Al. I…"

Alphonse cut her off

"Please hurry Winry! We don't have too much time."

Winry noticed how Al's voice sounded slightly panicked and Ed had stopped breathing, waiting for her answer. She took a deep, steady breath

"Ok. I want to be with you guys… even if it is forever. You two are the only family I have left."

Ed let out the held breath and looked at Al

"At the same time? It would be quicker."

Al nodded as Ed handed Winry's other wrist to him.

Winry Rockbell felt a sharp pain on both of her wrist as her vision went black letting the last image in her head be of the two people she loved the most: Edward and Alphonse Elric."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and the full metal series.

_98 years later_

EDWARD Elric laid sprawled out on the couch, watching T.V with his brother Alphonse who was in the chair with his girlfriend Claire. Ed began to think about how they meet Claire.

_Al had meet Claire while hunting one night. Normally Ed, Al, and Win never wouldn't keep in contact with the people they had feed off of but Claire was different. The reason they had let Al keep her, besides the fact that her blood sang to him, was cause Claire had nothing to go back to. She had lost all her family in a plane crash earlier that day. It seemed like Al had fallen in love with her after first bite. The weird part is that Al would even admit that he has fallen in love with this short, pixie-like, black haired, 17 year old human girl._

But what surprised Ed and Winry the most was how quickly Claire adapted to their way of life. For example, when Ed would bring someone home she would just excuse herself saying she didn't really like the smell of blood and would be happy to get the transfusion equipment ready.

Even though she was a human, both Ed and Win really liked her. Win actually thinks of her as a best friend. But Ed, every once in awhile, would see Al looking at her the way he sometimes looked at Win and think 'but she's human…'

Edward shook the memories away and focused back on the T.V when he heard Winry coming down the stairs with wet hair and wearing one of Ed's shirt and a pair of shorts that looked more like underwear then shorts. Ed tried to ignore her outfit as she sat down next to him, making him move and sit up. He pretended to grunt with annoyance.

Winry began looking from Ed to Al and Claire, who happened to be making out in the chair.

"So… I was thinking we could go shopping today… Claire?"

Claire blinked, pulling away from Al and giving an excuse for him to kiss her neck. She spoke between little giggles.

"Um… didn't we… just go yester…day?"

Winry shrugged playing with a piece of her hair.

"Yeah… so?"

Claire rolled her eyes and stood up stretching, and looked at Al.

"I'm game, what about you baby?"

Al smiled warmly

"Sure, if you want me to."

All three of them looked at Ed. He hadn't taken his eyes off the T.V but had paid attention to the whole conversation. After a few seconds of him not talking, Winry began to pout.

"Please Ed…"

Ed just shrugged looking up at her.

"Sure, I guess."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist series, sadly.

About an hour and half later Ed, Al, Winry, and Claire were walking around the mall. Ed was walking with his hands in his pockets and looking bored next to Winry, while Al, with his arm wrapped tightly around Claire, were a few feet behind them.

Claire was watching Ed and Winry curiously.

"Al?"

"Hmm?"

"Your brother and Winry really confuse me!"

Al blinked and focused his attention away from her and onto his brother, who, he noticed, kept looking at Winry from the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?"

Claire and al watched as Ed moved slightly closer to Winry and she, in turn, adjusted her arms to allow Ed to put his arm around her waist.

"Well they share a room and a bathroom. She's always wearing some form of his clothing. And, he always has to be near her! It's like if he's not near her he's in pain."

Al just shrugged and looked back at her.

"So?"

Claire sighed in frustration and stoped, looking up at him.

"So, they're technaly together, but… they're not together. Does that make since?"

Al just laughed an cupped her face softly, like she was a fragile piece of china.

"Yes it does. It's like they're together, but they don't publicly show it."

Claire smiled and leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him softly.

"You get me so well!"

He laughed quietly and kissed her back.

After a few moments of their kissing, they heard a throat being cleared and looked up.

Ed had pulled Winry to a stop and looked at Al and Claire when they hadn't answered him. While Ed was clearing his throat Winry noticed how Ed still hadn't let go off her hand after stopping her.

Ed raised an eye brow once he got Al and Claire's attention, and repeated what he gad said.

"Like I was saying, I think she's done…"

Both Al and Claire noticed how Ed indicated to Winry with the hand that was laced with hers.

Ed continued, ignoring the looks he was getting from the two of them.

"So are you two ready to go?"

Al looked at Claire who nodded.

But, before they could continue Winry made a sound to get their attention/

"Actually Ed… I'm kinda hungry…"

Claire couldn't help but laugh as Al agreed with her.

Ed grinned at her, so his canines as they slowly extended.

"So Win, what are you hungry for?"

Winry smiled, which unless you knew her would think of as an innocent, sweet smile. But, Ed knew her better and could see the excitement build up in her eyes, and he loved it.

"I don't know Ed, but I want to do the hunting today!"


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the full metal series.

Ed grinned, leaning against the car, while he handed Win the keys.

"So, you and Claire are going to find someone and drive home, while me and Al run and clean up the house?"

Winry smiled, pulling her shirt off to reveal a spaghetti strap tank top and then pulled a pair of shorts and a skirt out of the trunk.

"Yep! Here Claire."

Claire, who was in the backseat to change, caught the skirt and turned her attention back to Al.

"Oh don't worry Al, we'll be fine!"

Al sighed and folded up the pair of jeans Claire had just taken off.

"I know…"

Ed spoke while blocking Winry from any outside viewers while she changed from her pants to the shorts.

"Yeah Al, they've done this before…"

Al helped Claire out of the car.

"I know, I know… but still"

Winry rolled her eyes, folding up her clothes.

"Al, you worry too much!"

Ed shut the door and locked the car.

"I guess… he is right though, so please do be careful Win…"

Winry smiled softly and touches his chest.

"I well Ed."

Al brushed Claire's cheek softly.

"You too…"

Claire leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Promise."

While Al and Claire continued with their goodbye's, Ed quietly pulled Winry's hair tie out and ran his fingers threw her hair.

"You look sexier with it tousled…"

She blushed slightly.

"Thanks Ed…"

Claire pulled away from Al, slightly flushed.

"Ready Win?"

Winry blinked and stepped back a little, for she had been unconsely leaning towards Ed.

"Um, yeah…"

Ed sighed slightly.

"See you soon then…"

Winry just nodded.

Al kissed Claire's head.

"Not too long, ok?"

She smiled softly and walked to Winry, looping her arm through Wins.

"Ok!"

Winry and Claire waved good bye as they walked into the mall.

Claire looked up at Win once they were inside and out of Ed's and Al's ear shot.

"Hey Win; before we start this, could I talk to you… about the boys?"


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the full metal series.

Winry and Claire walked through the mall. While Winry was looking for the right guy, Claire was trying to figure the right way to word her question.

Claire took a deep breath then sighed.

"Winry..?"

Winry spoke while eyeing this young blonde guy in a tight black shirt and jeans.

"Hmm?"

Claire slowly began.

"Well… Is it just me or does the boys seem a little… protective? I mean Al always has to have at least a hand on me; and Ed always has to be in at least the same room with you, if not next to you."

Winry laughed lightly, looking at Claire.

"Is that why you seemed so bothered?"

Claire blushed slightly.

"Well… yeah."

Winry smiled sadly and stopped walking.

"Claire, if there's one thing you should know about the Elrics is that they have been hurt in their past… hurt badly."

Claire frowned slightly confused.

Winry sighed a little and spoke quietly.

"You know what happened to their mother, right? And what they did after words..?"

Claire nodded slowly.

"Yeah, she died of some disease… and then tried to bring her back to life, losing all of Al's body and Ed's right arm and left leg."

Winry looked down, a sad look clouding her features.

"Yes, and on their journey, they met a lot of nice people; who, when they opened up and told them what happened, they ether got hurt really bad, or even died…"

Claire blinked still confused.

"But what does that have to do with the protectiveness thing?"

Winry raised an eye brow slightly.

"Because they opened up to us…"

Claire blinked

"Oh!! So they act like that because they don't want anything bad to happen to us!"

Winry smiled softly, putting her arm around Claire's shoulders and started walking again.

"Yeah. You just have to get use to it I guess. I mean I'm use to it, because that's how Ed's always been with me. And, when you think of it like that, they do it because they love us to no extent. That makes it more romantic then irritating, you know?"

Claire smiled, thinking of all the actions Al has taken.

"Yeah, I guess your right Win."

Winry smiled looking over Claire's shoulder.

"Speaking of our boys; they must be getting hungry, and tired of waiting."

Claire turned around; looking over her shoulder and saw that same guy Winry was looking at earlier, wink at her. She turned back to Win."

"I think we found what we were looking for."

Winry nodded smiling, with a slight glint in her eyes as she walked toward him.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the full metal series.

Edward sat on the couch in his boxers, while he watched the TV Al was cleaning up the living room.

Al sighed, picking up Ed's coat and hanging it up next to the door.

"Ed, must you be so messy?"

Ed just shrugged, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Al started mumbling while he fixed the candles on the table.

"I don't see how Win puts up with you…"

Ed raised an eye brow at him then smirked.

"Oh, she has her ways. Trust me."

Al made a face.

"Come on brother, I didn't want to know that!"

Ed grinned even more.

"And you probably don't want to know that I love EVERY one of her ways."

Al gowned.

"Come on brother! I don't want to know these things!"


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the full metal series.

Winry pulled up with Claire and Luke (_the guy from the mall_) in the backseat. Winry smiled; turning off the car and looking back at them.

"Thank you for making sure he didn't pass out, Claire."

Claire smiled getting out and pulling Luke out, while his glazed over eyes stared at nothing.

"No problem."

Winry smiled at Luke; her eyes glowing slightly, and purred.

"Come inside Luke…"

Claire tried holding her laughter in as Luke followed Winry into the house like a puppy following it's master.

_Sorry, I know this short._


	8. Note From Author

**I, Fmafan014, owe you all a majorly huge apology.*shameful face* I have left you guys waiting for so long and without any sort of update. *sad face* But, I promise to work on a new chapter. It is the summer now, and… Well I need something to do besides read the stupid book I was assigned. So I promise to have a new, and very good and long chapter up by the 30****th****. And I owe everyone so much. I am so sorry for keeping you waiting.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sadly I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist :/ I wish but no.**

Alphonse had left the room shortly after Ed made the comment about liking Winry's ways when he heard the car pull up and the girls walking to the front door.

Al opened the door and picked Clarie up before she could respond.  
"Welcome back! I missed you!"

Clarie kissed him softly as Winry lured Luke into the living room, sitting him in a chair.

Winry pulled her eyes away from Luke as he fell asleep quickly. She looked towards Edward when he turned down the TV.  
"We're back…"

Edward rolled his eyes as he stood.  
"I can see that."

Winry blushed and looked down. She froze when she felt arms wrap around her.

Ed pulled her close and whispered in her ear, tickling it.  
"I missed you Win."

Winry was a deep red when she stuttered.  
"I… I missed y… you to."

Ed chuckled softly while he nibbled on her ear softly.

Winry swallowed and her voice cracked slightly.  
"Ed…"

Ed pulled away just as quickly as he had embraced her when they heard Clarie and Al make their way into the living room.

Al spoke quickly while Clarie was on his back, rubbing his shoulders softly.  
"Can we eat now? I'm famished!"


	10. Chapter 8

**No ownership is allowed to me of one of my favorite anime series :/ So no Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to me.**

Clarie slide off Al's back and winked.  
"While you guys eat, I'm going to make myself something to eat and set up the blood packets."

Winry and Ed nodded, staring at the sleeping young man, while Al kissed her head. Winry turned to both the guys.  
"Should I go first, like last time?"

Al nodded and removed his shirt as to keep blood from getting on it, while Ed winked at Winry, causing her to blush and look away.

Winry focused on Luke and spoke to the boys.  
"Ready?"

The boys nodded as they let their insizers **(I'm sorry but I don't seem to be able to spell that right lol) **grow while Winry slid onto Luke's lap and spoke quietly.  
"Luke… Wake up Luke."

Edward watched, amazed even after centuries, as Winry's ability to intrance humans were once again shown as Luke opened his eyes on her command.  
_"She's so strong, and she's mine…"_

Luke blinked up at Winry, dazed still.  
"Wha…"

But Lukes sentence was interrupted by Winry kissing him. The boys took this as the sign to bite and each boy took a wrist and bit down. Winry could feel Lukes silent shout before he lapsed into a coma like state.

Winry pulled away from his lips, her teeth growing while she turned his head and bit into his neck.

All three of them felt the endorphins kicking in. Ed couldn't help but slide his hand up Winrys thigh when she moaned. Her body tensed under his touch.

Edward slid his hand towards the inside of her thigh, earning another moan from Winry. He continued moving his hand up, playing with the hem of her shorts.

Right before Edwards hand slid up her shorts, all three of them heard a throat being cleared. One by one, they all leaned up to stare at Clarie with glowing red eyes. Clarie smiled warmly, completely at ease.  
"If you guys continue, you're going to drain him dry."


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing :/**

Alphonse grinned up at Clarie and was quickly at her side, leaning in for a kiss. But Clarie held up her hand, stopping him with a sad smile.  
"No kissing until you brush your teeth."

Clarie laughed softly while he made an impatient sound and mumbled something about her having the nerve to deny him, while he ran up the stairs to their bathroom to brush his teeth.

Clarie looked away from the stairs that Al had just disappeared up at the sound of Edward and Winry's approach.  
"Hey Win? Will you help me set Luke up with the blood?"

Winry nodded slightly, looking towards Ed.  
"…Sure"

Clarie raised an eye brow as Ed brushed his hand across Winrys waist, walking past her, looking down and mumbling softly  
"I'll be in the room… hurry."

Winry nodded, softly blushing as Al came flying down the stairs, grinning.  
"Minty fresh baby! Can I have that kiss now? Please?"

This time Winry was the one to raise an eye brow as Clarie leaned up and gave him a soft and quick kiss then pulled away, leaving him frowning.  
"Only a quick one. I have to help Win."

Alphonse sighed but nodded and headed up the stairs.  
"Fine…"

Winry grinned as her and Clarie walked into the kitchen to get the blood packets.  
"You really have him whipped, don't you?"

Clarie blushed a deep red as Winry laughed.  
"It's ok Clarie, it's cute."

Clarie turned away, grabbing the IV's out of the bottom cabinet, mumbling  
"Thanks… I guess."

Clarie grinned up at Winry, leading the way into the living room.  
"What about you and Ed? I saw what he was doing before I stopped your feeding AND what he did before he headed up stairs."

Winrys smile faded quickly.  
"I… Uh… I mean…"

Clarie interrupted her, laughing while cleaning Lukes arm, readying it for the IV.  
"I was just kidding Win."

Winry laugh was slightly strained as she watched Clarie attach the IV to Lukes arm.

As Winry was fixing the blood packet and Clarie was leaning up the gauze, Winry felt hands wrap around waist and pulling her against the owner's body. Before she could speak, she heard Edwards excited and husky voice in her ear.  
"Are you done yet?"

Clarie started to laugh.  
"Yes. All we have to do…"

But before she could finish her sentence she was picked up, letting her legs wrap around Al's waist as he grinned.  
"Done?"

She looked over towards Winry but, Winry had her eyes closed and her neck tilted to the side as Edward kissed and bit it softly. Clarie then looked at Luke, making sure all the stuff was se up correctly. She bit her lip, looking up at Alphonse.  
"Yeah, I think we are."

As soon as Clarie had finished her sentence, she heard Edwards and Winrys door slammed shut. She grinned slightly but was soon distracted as Al began kissing her neck softly as he carried her upstairs to their room.

**I hope these past few stories were enough to satisfy you until I am able to get the next two chapters up. Yes two, because they go together. But hopefully, I'll have more ready to go up with them. And I hope I well have them up soon.**

**Normally people are like "Review or I won't continue", now that's good for them but I don't care. I like to write these, they entertain me. If you want to, go right ahead but if you don't, I'm not going to be all like "You didn't review so I'm not continuing" Lol but if you want to go right ahead.**


End file.
